


Keeping Faith

by WeasleyRights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Muggles, Not Canon Compliant, POV Fred Weasley, Romance, Smooching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, muggle witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyRights/pseuds/WeasleyRights
Summary: “You’re trouble, Fred Weasley.”“So I’ve been told but may I ask why you’ve come to this conclusion?”“I like you.” Her voice was sweet but she was watching him cautiously, a scowl between her eyebrows.“Careful, If you smile a bloke may believe you.” Fred teased and her scowl deepened.“Ha. Ha.”__________A fluffy story about Fred Weasley falling for a muggle who practices witchcraft
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Fred was always at least slightly nervous when he visited muggle London. He felt like somehow people would look at him and see that he didn’t belong. If he stood out too much someone might notice and say “that man is a wizard” and t he International Statute of Secrecy would be broken just like that. Leave it to Fred Weasley to break a secret that had been kept under wraps for the last three hundred years. 

It was easier when George was there. He didn’t have the same habit of speaking out of turn and he listened before barreling through a conversation. But the prat had booked a delivery time for new products to arrive in Diagon Alley at the exact time they were meant to be sourcing potion ingredients in Muggle London. Hermione had gone on and on about how a market of farmers had fresh herbs that were much better than those sold at potion shops so he found himself alone. 

He’d been up and at the market before the sun had even risen, filling the canvas bags Hermione had given him until they were overflowing with greenery. He longed to be back in wizarding London, where he could place a feather light charm on the bags, or shrink them to fit in his coat pockets. But the thought of making the long walk to the apparition point without coffee was somehow terrible enough to negate the anxiety he felt surrounded by muggles. So, into a coffee shop he went. 

Fred stood in line mentally repeating the order he’d so often heard from Harry and Hermione.  _ Cappuccino Cappuccino Cappuccin-  _ his thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the bell above the door, indicating a new patron had entered. He looked up, compulsive curiosity making him want to see every muggle, and immediately shot his eyes back to his feet. A metamorphmagus got in line behind him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. How was she wondering around muggle London with  _ purple hair _ ? He peaked over his shoulder at her to find her staring straight ahead. Their eyes met for one long second and then he was jerking his chin back forward, heat crawling up his neck and to his ears. She was terrifying. Dressed in various shades of black and grey, eyes lined in black and pout painted burgundy,strange cords hanging from her ears. He was sure she was part veela because while he was definitely scared of her, he wanted so badly to turn and take just one more look. 

“What can I get for you?” The man behind the counter asked impatiently.

“C-cappuccino.” Fred couldn’t pinpoint why exactly he felt so foolish, only knew that he did. 

“Size?”

“Right,” He cleared his throat and noticed the metamorphmagus step up to the till next to him, “small.” He forced himself not to look to his right, then tacked on a, “please.”

“Two pounds, twenty p.” Fred pulled a few coins from his pocket, counting them out on the bar, one pound twenty p. He grumbled under his breath before looking up embarrassed at the man. 

“Sorry, never-” He stuttered to a stop when a hand adorned with rings wordlessly pushed a one pound coin across to the left side of the counter and into his pile of coins. The shop worker rolled his eyes and scooped up the change.

“Name?” 

“Fred.” The worker nodded and Fred moved to the side of the counter to wait on his coffee, finally sneaking another glance at the metamorphmagus veela woman beside him. 

Once again she was staring straight ahead, but this time her head was bobbing slightly, as if she was hearing music the rest of the shop wasn’t privy to. After a moment of staring she turned her head towards him and he felt his breath catch slightly, definitely veela, she had to be. She raised an eyebrow at him and canted her head towards the counter where a worker was calling his name repeatedly. He felt his face grow hot and ducked his head. 

“Thanks.” She nodded back at him. He grabbed his drink and turned to her again, “For the pound and well, er, yeah.” Her mouth twisted, like she was holding back amusement. 

“You’re welcome.” Fred nodded at her and moved to sit at a table near the door, sulking in his complete and utter stupidity. He watched as she fiddled with her coffee, back turned to him, and quickly averted his eyes to the cup in his hands when she began turning. He took two sips of his coffee when an ink covered napkin was being placed on the table in front of him by black varnished fingernails. He looked up quickly to see the purple haired girl smirking at him over her cup before she turned away and exited the shop. 

* * *

“What in Merlin’s name are you three doing?” The men looked up from where they were crowded around the table.

“Fred’s received a message from a metamorphmagus veela.” George droned, rolling his eyes.

Hermione scoffed as she pulled her scarf from around her neck, “A veela can’t be a metamorphmagus.” she moved to stand behind where Ron was leaning over the table. “Honestly, what are you on about?” Ron leaned to the side making room for her to see the napkin. 

“It’s got to be some sort of code.” Fred stared down at the napkin in frustration, elbows on the table and hands pulling at his hair. “Hermione you’re good at arithmancy, what does this  _ mean _ ?” She leaned over finally seeing the message. 

“  **Faith**

**020-7946-0766** ”

Hermione burst into that screechy laugh she did when she couldn’t contain herself. Fred frowned. “I knew it, she wrote something making fun of me didn’t she.” He rubbed his eyes. “Hermione, stop laughing.” She cackled harder, snorting and leaning her face into Ron’s shoulder. Ron started laughing, as if he understood why Hermione was laughing, like he hadn’t been confused and owled her to come over and help them just an hour ago. 

“Come on, Hermione.” George was chuckling nervously himself now, “End poor Freddie’s suffering. What does it say?” Fred scowled when it took Hermione three tries to start her sentence, giggles bubbling up and through her lips every time she attempted to explain. 

“Go on, keep laughing. I’m only suffering here. Knowing I humiliated myself in front of the prettiest witch I’ve ever seen in my life.” Fred glowered. Hermione took a deep breath pressing her first into her smile, finally composing herself enough so that only small laughs escaped her every other word. 

“It isn’t arithmancy, you dolt. It’s a telephone number! She wasn’t a veela or a metamorphmagus witch, she was a muggle!” She fell into peels of laughter with his brothers as Fred fish mouthed. 

“B-But. It says faith! There are dashes! It  _ must _ be a code!”

“Her  _ name _ is probably Faith!” Fred scowled at Ron who had tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed. 

“She had purple hair!” Fred was frantic now, insistent that he hadn’t been mistaken. This woman, this Faith, had been magical. 

“She must have used hair dye.”

“What-”

“It’s like a potion that changes your hair color.” Hermione quickly explained. 

“So she is magi-”

“It’s chemicals! Science! Muggle science!” Hermione was explaining through cackles and snorts and smacking his back and Ron’s shoulder. “I cannot wait to tell Harry about this.” 

“Tell me what?” Harry dusted floo powder from his robes and gave a worried smile as the room went quiet before George was howling in laughter again. 

“Take a seat, Harry. Let me tell you why I am the smarter twin this week.” Fred threw up his hands in frustration. 

“Neither of you knew what it was before Hermione arrived! You were just as lost as I was!” He attempted to defend himself as Hermione explained the last half hour. But when Harry was clutching the edge of the table and gasping around laughs Fred yelled in agitation, snatching the napkin from the center of the table and retreating to the kitchen. He grumbled each time he heard the woosh of the floo and minutes later the cries of laughter from a new family member hearing the story for the first time. It wasn’t until his mother wandered in with light laughs and a comforting hand on his shoulder that he broke.

“You have to admit it was rather funny, dear.” Fred suppressed a smile. 

“Okay, fine. Ha Ha.” 

And if after dinner that night he was able to swallow his pride enough to corner Hermione and ask her for help getting a telephone. Well that wasn’t any of those traitors business was it?

* * *

It’d taken two extra days after the coffee shop incident to actually procure and learn how to use a cellular phone. 

“A cell phone”, Hermione corrected him relentlessly. She’d written his phone number down on a slip of paper, programmed Harry’s number and her own into his phone and squeezed his shoulder. “You can call me if you need advice, you know? Or Harry I guess, though he’s not as involved in the muggle world these days. But calling is faster than owling. There are some things muggles do better than wizards, instant communication is one of them.” Fred nodded. She’d already explained to him that he would probably be expected to ask the muggle girl,  _ Faith _ , on a date during this phone call. And since he was limited in experiences in muggle London she’d recommended safe activities he could do. Hermione had also made it clear that it was most polite to call within three days of getting a phone number,

“But no more than a week!” She’d emphasised. “Though I don’t know why, my cousin is quite insistent that this is a rule though, so I wouldn’t risk it.” 

That left him here. Pacing in his room above the shop. Cell phone in his hand. Poised to dial Faith’s number. And yet every time he was just about to hit the impossibly small green button he hesitated. 

He’d never been this way. He was always outspoken about what he wanted out of a relationship with women, or whatever they were doing. Like in 6th year when he’s asked Angelina to the yule ball. He hadn’t hesitated or thought endlessly about what her response might be. He’d turned and asked, pantomined a stupid dance, and she’d said yes.. Of course she was seriously dating his brother now, so maybe that wasn’t the best example but, regardless. He was Fred Weasley, he was always the funniest bloke in the room, no matter what George chose to think. He was a Gryfindor for Godrick’s sake. He was charismatic and brave and he could handle a bloody phone call. The line rang once, twice, th-

“Hello?” He lost his breath, his nerve, his bravery.  _ Merlin. _ It was her voice, he had only heard it briefly once, but he knew. 

“Can I speak to Faith please?” He followed Hermione’s advice about phone etiquette. 

“Speaking. May I ask who’s calling?” She knew. He could hear the subtle amusement in her tone. 

“Fred… erm.. from the coffee shop.. uh..”

“Oh hi Fred from the coffee shop.” 

“Hi.” It was quiet for a long moment while he tried to think of how to approach this.

“Well this has been a lovely conversation Fred from the coffee shop but-“

“Would you like to get coffee?” He interrupted before she could end the call. 

“No.” She said it light and sweet. As if she hadn’t just stomped all over his pride. 

“Oh.” This was so bloody awkward. He had no idea how to actually end a phone call. He should’ve let her do it before. 

“We’ve already had coffee.” She quipped. Fred blinked and realized she was toying with him. He was gone for, this woman was going to kill him. He grinned, finally feeling in his element, because if she wanted to joke, he could joke. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call what happened this weekend getting coffee together.” 

She hummed, “Yeah, I wouldn’t classify it as a date either seeing as how  _ I  _ paid.” 

“So you prove my point.”

“And what point is that?” 

“That I should take you out on a date.” She hummed again. 

“I don’t know.” Fred laughed. 

“Do you make it a habit to give a bloke your phone number and torture him?” 

“Only especially blushy ones.” Fred felt himself immediately flush with the Weasley curse of fair skin. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” He droned and then she was laughing and he couldn’t contain his smile. 

“I thought you’d be more shy.” Faith mused and Fred laughed loud and ridiculous and slightly embarrassing. 

“Disappointed are you?” 

“No no!” She was quick to correct him. “Pleasantly surprised.” This was going well, he thought. He didn't have any experience with muggle girls but he was sure it was going well. 

“So coffee?” 

“I’m free Friday afternoon.” 

“Brilliant.” There was the exchange of details and then before he knew it there was a beep and he had a date for Friday at 3. 

* * *

For the first time in his life Fred was on time. And more than that. He was  _ early _ . So early that he felt like he looked more than slightly suspicious for loitering outside of the shop for so long. When it was six minutes past their planned meeting time Fred was resigned to the fact that he had been stood up. He sighed, deciding that when it hit ten minutes he would head back to Diagon Alley and pretend this had never happened. He waited. He checked his watch, twenty minutes late. He sighed up at the sky and scowled, turning on his heel in the direction of home. 

“Fred from the coffee shop you’d better not be ducking out on our date!” A sweet voice called in a harsh tone. He peeked over his shoulder and caught sight of a scowling Faith. She was in similar clothes to what he’d seen her in last weekend. Only this time with red lipstick and due to the weather a fluffy black scarf was wrapped up to her chin. Fred turned fully around to face her. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him with accusations in her eyes. As if he was the one who had been late. 

“Well look who decided to show up.” He teased. He couldn’t really be mad at her, not when she looked like that and he was never on time to anything himself. She was slightly out of breath and he noticed that she stood with most of her weight on one side. His eyes trailed to her feet and found her in platform bottomed boots, even with the extra height she was barely to his chin. His eyes shot back up to hers when she huffed and in the midst of shifting her weight winced slightly. “Are you alright?” Her scowl deepened and she looked away. 

“I couldn’t find my bag, and then I was late for my train so I had to take a different one, and then I was so late that I was walking sort of fast and I now I have a twinge in my ankle and I finally get here and you,” She poked him in the chest. “Are leaving!” Fred struggled to hide his amusement. It was probably wrong to be this endeared by someone who was essentially yelling at him, but he couldn’t help it. She winced again and he frowned. 

“Sorry,sorry. Do you need help getting inside?” Faith huffed out an aggravated breath and pouted. 

“Yes.” She wouldn’t actually look at him as she said it. Ah, so she was like him. Refused to ask for help and hated to give in to offers. He could understand that. He schooled his impression into one that was free from concern. 

“Well since you’re actually the size of a gnome I can understand why it took you so long to get here.” He teased, tentative as he ducked down and wound an arm around her waist to help her hobble into the coffee shop. She breathed out a laugh, because she couldn’t believe he had said that or because she was uncomfortable, he couldn’t tell.

“I’m not the size of a gnome.” She scrunched up her nose, situating herself on the chair he’d helped her to. “I’m at least the size of a elf.” 

“Not like any elf I’ve ever seen.” Fred let slip and then immediately stiffened. Faith erupted into peels of laughter at that.

“Seen many, have you?” Fred grinned, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

“A fair few, yeah.” 

“Of course.” Faith rolled her eyes. 

“What’ll it be then?” 

“Hmm?”

“Coffee? Tea?” 

“Oh um, tea, splash of milk and one sugar, thank you.” She moved to reach for her bag and Fred gave her an incredulous look.

“Didn’t we agree a date meant I’d pay?” 

“The reaching for my wallet thing is the polite thing to do.” She pointed out and he laughed, standing to walk to the till. 

“Of course, my mistake. I’ll be right back.” 

When he returned with their drinks she was leaning down to rub her ankle. Fred set their cups down and pulled a vacant chair to their table, reaching down and pulling her foot to gently rest on the cushion. “You’ll need to keep that elevated then.” There were some things magic wasn’t useful for, like a twinged ankle, and with all the chaos he’s wreaked on brooms growing up his mother had taught him about elevating a limb a fair few times. 

“Thanks.” She reached for her tea and he nodded, sipping his own. “No cappuccino this time?” Fred looked up at her. 

“What?.. Oh no, tea.” 

“How do you take it?” He felt himself flush, so he deflected. 

“Are we so boring that we need to discuss how we take our tea?”

“You know how I take mine.” Fred rolled his eyes at her. 

“Extra milk, three sugars.” Faith gasped. 

“That’s barely even tea! You’re a heathen.” 

“So I’ve been told, Faith.” He agreed, sipping his barely even tea. 

“Actually, it’s Fae.” Fred blinked. 

“You wrote Faith with your number.” 

“You should know someone’s legal name don’t you think? When you meet them at least.”

“If you’re planning to steal their identity I guess.” Faith,  _ Fae  _ he mentally corrected himself, kicked his shin with her good leg. He shook his head, holding back a smile and holding out his hand. “Fred Weasley, nice to meet you. I don’t think you could steal my identity because you’re at best, the size of an elf.” 

“Fae Parry, nice to meet you Fred Weasley.” She held out her hand and instead of shaking it he went to kiss it, before he could do so she was snorting, pulling back her hand, and lightly smacking his cheek. 

“Oh I like you.” Fred laughed and she hid her smile behind her cup. 

“Yeah well. It’s yet to be determined if the feeling is mutual.” She trailed off eyes wandering around the shop as her hand came to push her hair out of her face. “So tell me about you, what do you do?” Fred felt himself tense slightly, nerves back in full force. He’d run through how to tell the truth while also withholding the whole  _ magic _ thing with Hermione, he could do this. 

“I own a joke shop, with my brother, my uh twin brother.” Fae’s eyebrows shot up and a surprised smile graced her face. 

“No way! You  _ own _ your own joke shop?” Fred nodded sheepishly. 

“I do.” 

“How did you get into that? You’re so young, er or how old are you?” She ended her quick questions with a bite of her bottom lip, looking embarrassed.

“I’m 23. It seemed like the only option actually, my brother George and I never really wanted to go into any of the traditional careers, school was never really for us. So when our mate Harry offered to lend us the money to open the shop we jumped on the opportunity. It’s been uh…” he did the mental math, “ About five years now. Yeah it makes me really happy actually.” He scrunched his eyebrows together looking away slightly. He hadn’t meant to go on about it that much, had only meant to give a bare bones answer. But with her leaning her chin on her hand and looking at him, fully invested in his answer he found he went on longer than he’d meant to. 

“Wow! So your friend just gave you the money to open a shop? At seventeen?” Fred had never thought about how that might sound. But he laughed and nodded.

“Uh yeah it’s a good thing it worked out I guess, now that you say it like that.” 

“And how old was he? Was this an older friend?” Fred chuckled nervously. 

“Um no he was 14 actually.” Then before she could ask, “He’d won a competition and gave us the prize money.” 

“That’s really kind.” Fae had this soft smile like she thought Fred might be sweet, he had to rectify that. 

“Yeah well now the bloke is marrying my sister so I suppose we’re even, don’t you?” Fae laughed, a sound like bells. 

“So you’ve traded your sister for a joke shop.” 

“It’s like a dowry, innit?” Fae laughed louder at that and was promptly shushed by an old woman at a neighboring table. She pressed her fingers to her lips, stifling her giggles. 

“So any other sisters to collect dowry’s on? Perhaps you’ll get a second location out of the deal?” Fred was having too much fun sitting here with this woman and talking about his family. How could he be having this much fun drinking tea? It was ridiculous. 

“No Ginny is my only sister. I have three older brothers, one younger brother, and then of course George.” He watched her eyes wide.

“And are you close?” 

“Oh yeah we have dinner at my parents every Sunday.” 

“How lucky.” Her smile stretched across her face and He knew he must look confused at that because she blushed. “I just mean um, to have a family that's so close is really special.” 

“Yeah it is.” Fred looked down briefly at his hands that were drumming on the table top, he forced himself to stop. “I’ve been talking too much.” He shook his head and looked back up at her. “What about you? How old are you? What do you do? Siblings?” 

“Um.” Her blush darkened and she let out a long shaky sigh. “Not so impressive as you.” 

“I sell joke products to children, Fae. It’s hardly impressive.” He rolled his eyes at her and she looked away, out the window of the shop, avoiding his eyes. 

“You’re a  _ business owner _ .” 

“Hardly.” 

“I have an older brother and sister, yeah. I’m 22. I went to university. I did pretty well and everything too. I studied english and when i graduated last year I couldn’t exactly find a real job so… I work in an arcade.” He vaguely knew what that was. A place where kids went to play, there were flashing lights and it was loud, just like Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. He grinned. “You’re judging me.” 

“No!” He was quick to reassure her. “I think it’s brilliant. It’s a bit like what I do,innit? Loud and filled with children.” Fae rolled her eyes.

“Except you’re the boss.” He ignored that, he’d never thought of himself as particularly authoritarian. 

“I think it’s amazing that you went to university. I dropped out of secondary school on my last year.” She snorted. 

“Yeah and it’s done a great deal for me.” She shook her head. “Why would you quit when you were that close?”

“Never liked it, I only really got that far because I liked pranks in school so much. But that year well..” He trailed off trying to come up with a way to explain Umbridge to a muggle. “There was a change in administration and it was only a matter of time before George and I got kicked out. We thought it might not upset our mother as much if we chose to leave on our own.” 

“And was she?” He watched as she sipped her last bit of tea.

“Hmm?” 

“Was your mother upset?” Fred laughed until the woman shushed them again. 

“For a while yeah. But I think once she realized we could support ourselves she understood why we did it. My dad was all for it. I think he realized if we went a more traditional route we’d be sacked by jobs eventually anyway.” 

“What about your brothers and sister? Did they survive school okay?” Fred laughed too hard at her phrasing. 

“Oh yeah. Bill works in a bank, Charlie works with exotic animals in Romania,” He huffed a laugh at that oversimplification, “Percy works in the government, Ron is in law enforcement, and Ginny…” He trailed off trying to describe his sister's job without having to explain further. “Ginny doesn’t do much more than wedding planning these days.” She’d absolutely kill him if she ever knew he’d said such a thing. “What about your brother? What does he do?” He didn’t miss the way she started to scowl but painted over it quickly with a smile. 

“Gabriel is a solicitor like my mum and Elizabeth is a doctor, sorry an  _ oncologist  _ like my dad _. _ ” The way she stressed the word gave the impression that she had been corrected on this many times. Fred busied himself with sipping his tea. It had been a long time since he’d felt inadequate, and even when he had it wasn’t for long. He’d always been proud of his family, even when he was wearing Charlie’s old school robes or using Percy’s old books. But now sitting here with the prettiest woman he’d ever been out with and knowing that her family was made up of solicitors and muggle healers, he felt that this was over before it had begun. Not to mention that she was university educated and he was a bloody wizard. He’d taken too long to reply. “And I am an english major who works in an arcade.” She laughed. 

“Well I don’t know about you,” Fred smirked at her and she blushed again, “But I really couldn’t see myself on a date with a solicitor or a doctor.” 

“Sounds rather boring to me.” She agreed. He could see the tension leave her shoulders. “Good thing I couldn’t bring myself to be either of those.” Fae looked up beaming and Fred wondered if muggles kissed on the first date. 

Both of their cups were empty and the shop was filling up with more patrons. Fred glanced at the clock and realized it was nearly 5. “Can I get you another cuppa or?” He trailed off dumbly. 

“It’s getting a bit crowded in here.” Fae glanced around. “I feel rude taking an extra chair.” She nodded towards her leg. “Walk me to the tube?” Fred had the faintest idea where that was but nodded, taking their teacups to the counter and joining her at the door. 

It was quiet as they walked, Fred slowing his pace for her shorter legs and slight limp. Their hands brushed briefly between them and he felt his ears grow hot like a bloody first year. “You’re awfully quiet, didn’t know you could go so long without speaking.” He turned to look at Faith, who was smirking straight ahead. 

“Aren’t you the one who thought I was  _ shy _ ?” She snorted, looking up at him. 

“Boy was I wrong there.” Fred frowned at the pavement as they continued walking. 

“I talked too much didn’t I?” He shook his head, “I talk when I’m nervous.” Fae came to a stop near a staircase that led underground and turned to face him. 

“I make you nervous?” He looked her up and down. Her purple hair was blowing slightly into her face and her scarf was knotted in a funny way. His own scarf blew in the wind and came to rest too closely to his chin. 

“I didn’t say that did I?” He looked away briefly, cursing the fairness of his skin when he felt his face grow hot. 

“You didn’t talk too much.” Her voice was softer as she stepped closer and reached up to fix his scarf. “I don’t talk much on first dates, gotta leave them wanting more, you know?” She smirked, her hands were resting on his shoulders now. Fred nodded reaching forward so his hands rested on her hips. 

“I do.”

“I was going to ask you to see me again on Sunday but I wouldn’t want your family cross with me so soon.” Fred grinned down at the woman before him. “So I guess you’ll have to call me to ask me out again when you’re free.” She leaned up on her toes so that her mouth was right beside his ear. “Goodbye Fred Weasley.” She pressed a kiss to his burning cheek and in another moment she had spun on her heel and was winking at him over her shoulder. 

Fred walked to the apparition point and throughout the entirety of diagon alley with a grin on his face. He didn’t stop grinning when he saw George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry huddled around the counter but he frowned when he realized that at the first sight of him they were laughing. 

“What?” They laughed and when Ginny pushed a hand mirror towards him he grinned impossibly wider at the lipstick mark left on his cheek. 

“It went well then?” George laughed and Fred nodded. 

“I think so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date two! Date two! Date two!

The following Saturday Fred was standing outside of a painting studio in muggle jeans and a T-shirt that Harry had bought him, wildly uncomfortable and once again early. This date was one that he was more wary about. He’d called Fae on Monday morning and brought up the idea. She’d squealed,  _ actually squealed,  _ in excitement and offered to book their spot at a paint and sip studio she knew of. She called back only a few minutes later with the details and had asked him to bring the wine. Hermione had purchased the muggle wine he was holding after a very loud lecture on why exactly muggles could not partake in elf made wine, something about poisoning and healers and pumps. 

He didn’t bother checking his watch this time. Fae had insisted that she would not be standing him up and that if she caught him trying to leave again there would be consequences. She hadn’t named the consequences but Fred trusted that he didn’t want to find out what they were. So he stood outside while other couples strolled into the studio. When she was finally rounding the corner he caught sight of the crease set between her eyebrows before she smoothed it over with a shaky smile. 

“Hi!” She stretched on her toes to kiss his cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear as she dropped back down to be flat on her feet. 

“Hey, love.” he tried to catch her eyes but she was looking purposefully away. “You alright?” She nodded, pressing her lips together then waved her hand dismissively. 

“Long day at work, no problem. I’m putting it away now.” She did a funny motion with her hand as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m centered. Hi how are you?” She reached out and squeezed his arm. “Oh good you brought wine!” She bounced a bit on her toes. 

“I did. Let’s go in, yeah?” She nodded and went ahead of him as he opened the door, heading to the counter, a shakiness to her hands as she balled them into fists at her sides. 

“Excuse me, hi. I reserved us two spots, under Parry?” Her voice went a bit higher as she spoke to the shopkeeper behind the desk. 

“I’m pretty sure all of our spots for tonight are full, miss.” Fae’s smile went tight and Fred shifted on his feet behind her. 

“Yes I understand that but we should be on the list. I called monday and paid for two spots. Under the name Parry, we’re a tad late but if you’d check again I’d appreciate it.” The woman behind the counter sighed and ran her finger down a list of written names then squinted and sighed. 

“Ah, I see the problem, dear. You purchased spots for wednesday. You can come back then.” Fae’s jaw clenched and she huffed out a frustrated breath. 

“The person I spoke to on the phone confirmed it was for tonight. For Saturday night. I would never plan a date for a wednesday.” her voice was still polite but the tension was visible through her.

“It could very well be an employee mistake and for that I’m sorry, but we are completely full tonight. I’ll make a note of it here and we will add a complimentary bottle of wine to your session on Wednesday.” 

“But-” Fred placed a hand on her shoulder stepping closer and cutting her off.   
“Thank you, Ma’am. We’ll see you wednesday.” He put his arm around a tense Fae’s shoulders and sighed when they were outside and she was scowling and stepping away

“Well now what?” She put one hand on her hip and ran the other through her hair. 

“Now we find something else to do.” He shrugged with an easy smile. 

“I was really looking forward to this.” She pressed her lips together and Fred sighed stepping closer. 

“Are you so against the idea of having two dates with me in one week?” He teased and caught the faintest lift at the corner of her mouth. 

“It’s in the middle of the work week.” 

“Do you work Wednesday night? Thursday morning?” She shook her head. 

“I think I can swing not going into the shop early if we don’t tell my boss why.” He winked and she rolled her eyes, finally breaking into a tentative smile. 

“Fine then what are we doing tonight?” Fred grinned. 

“Come along then, I know a place.” 

* * *

Are we allowed to bring a bottle of wine into a pub?” 

“Strictly speaking? No.” Fred grinned at her under the neon glow of the pub’s sign. “But I think if it’s in your bag it won’t be too obvious.” She turned to put it in her bag and with his hand in his pocket on his wand he cast a silent notice-me-not charm on it. The neck of the bottle stuck out of her purse and she grimaced. 

“You’re sure it looks okay?” 

“You really are a solicitor’s daughter, aren’t you?” Which was the wrong thing to say, because her eyes immediately went steely, she pressed her lips together and flung open the door to the pub without waiting for him to open it, making a beeline for the bar.  _ Merlin.  _ He rushed to follow her and shoved some muggle money to the barman before she could. “Er sorry, I didn’t mean.” She glanced up at him briefly before taking a long sip from her glass. “I was only teasing.” Fred turned back towards the barman, ordering whiskey and fidgeting beside the irritated woman. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was almost too soft to hear over the small crowd in the pub. “Like I said it was a  _ very _ long day and work was bad and then after work was bad and then Gabriel-” She took a deep breath and Fred shifted closer when her face twisted into something almost like pain. “It doesn’t matter, because I’m here now and this isn’t about the rest of my day it’s about being present and being grateful and decidedly not  _ oversharing _ .” She stressed the last part like she was trying to remind herself of it. Fred decided to do what he did best. He grinned, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her further down the bar, away from the more crowded area. 

“Lucky for you I’m great at being present and grateful.” 

“And humble too.” Fae mused, unimpressed. 

“Exactly!” When they were settled he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad day.” 

“It’s okay.” She sipped at her drink. “I was really looking forward to painting.” 

“I know.” He sympathized, “ But look on the brightside. Now the anticipation can grow. You can build it up to be a perfect date and be completely disappointed when it lets you down.” Fae let out a surprised laugh, looking mortified as her drink shot out of her nose. Fred couldn’t help it when he threw his head back in his own surprised laughter, momentarily forgetting to comfort her. 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Her fist shot out and collided with his arm. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She was covering her nose and her entire face was red but Fred could not stop laughing. He hated himself, this had always been his curse. He could never read the bloody room. He pulled her hand away from her face and used his jacket sleeve to haphazardly wipe at her nose. 

“ _ Fred! _ ” She shrieked, horrified at his behavior. He continued snickering and she pulled back covering her face in both her hands. “Oh my god!” She shook her head, refusing to uncover her face. “I’m getting the next round, please try to forget about the last half hour.” She hurried away from him muttering under her breath and Fred grinned. This hadn’t been the night he’d imagined. He’d thought he’d have to control his impulse to joke and laugh too loudly in a painting class, he thought he’d have to attempt to paint, he thought he’d have to sit still for an entire hour, he thought he’d barely get to speak to Fae. He’d hoped he could convince her to go to drinks after, so he could at least talk to her without being shushed. Now seeing how excited she was, he felt guilty that he’d been relieved when they found out there spots were reserved for the wrong day. 

Someone was shrieking. He paused his train of thought and realized it wasn’t just anyone, it was  _ Fae _ . He pushed past the people in the pub and came to stand at the other end of the bar. When he came to stand beside her he paused.  _ Godrick. _ Her shirt was clinging to her skin and tinted pink, there was a girl standing in front of her and crying. Apologizing over and over again. Fae had a tight lipped smile on her face as she insisted it was fine and that she had only yelled from the ice in the drink. Then the girl was trying to press a napkin to Fae’s shirt and Fae was flinching, looking slightly agitated behind her smile. Fred stepped in. 

“I’ve got it from here-” 

“I’m not falling for that!” The drunk girl poked his chest and stepped to the side to look around him at Fae. “Is he bothering you? I can get my boyfriend he-” She went on but Fred was busy watching as Fae’s eyes softened just a bit. 

“No thank you, I’m with him, really it’s okay.” The drunk girl began to protest but her boyfriend came to collect her. Fred turned his attention fully to Fae. 

“Hello.” He greeted tentatively, like how you’d approach a wounded dragon. One misstep and the place would be up on flames. 

“I…” She tugged her wet shirt away from her torso and her chin wobbled. “I think I’d like to go home.” No tears escaped, Fred knew they wouldn’t. Though he hardly knew the woman he did know that she was far too stubborn to cry in front of him, let alone strangers. 

“Okay…” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. So much for spending the evening talking. “I’ll walk you to the train.” 

“No I just meant-” She cut herself off with a ragged breath. 

“Let’s go outside.” Fae nodded at his suggestion. Fred tugged his jacket off as he lead them outside, and draped it over her shoulders despite her protests. “You’re wet, it’s freezing, I’m not taking it back.” She snapped her mouth shut, pulling the jacket tighter around her. “What were you trying to say inside, Fae?” 

“I didn’t mean that I wanted to end the date, it's just-” She cut herself off with a growl, taking a deep breath and then focusing her eyes on something over his shoulder. “I had a really terrible awful day and I wanted so badly to come out and not let it affect me but it did, and then I had the wrong date for the painting studio, and then I snorted vodka through my nose- stop smiling, and then some drunk girl spilled on me and-” She brought her hands up to cover her face again, speaking through her fingers. “And I’d really like to go home and forget today happened but I don’t want to stop spending time with you.” Fred grinned despite the part in her speech that commanded him not to.

“Okay.” 

“And I’m not inviting you back to my flat to have sex.” She was still talking hidden in her hands as Fred began to laugh. “Stop laughing.” He pulled her hands away from her face, replacing them with his own.   
“Don’t hide when you’re telling me you don’t want to have sex with me.” Her face went impossibly more red and she pulled back enough to punch him in the arm. 

“Fred Weasley, you’re awful.” 

“And yet you still want to invite me to your flat,funny how that works out.” He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her shoulder. “Lead the way it’s bloody freezing.” She grumbled as she turned them to the left of the pub but he couldn’t help but notice the way she pressed further into his side. 

* * *

Fred let her stew in her bad mood for the entirety of their walk. He knew if it were him having the horrible day a bit of joking might have sent him over the edge. So he settled for letting Fae lean on him on the walk to her flat and pulling her closer when there was a particularly chilly gust of wind. He wished he could have used a drying or warming charm on her, but he reminded himself about muggles and magic and consequences. 

When they arrived at her building he followed her up four flights of stairs and nearly collided into her back when she hesitated outside of her flat door. He raised an eyebrow at her as she gnawed on her lip and fiddled with the key in her hand. 

“Did you change your mind?” She didn’t answer and Fred felt the already uneasy mood shift as she fidgeted. “That’s alright, love. I’ll see you Wednesday, yeah?” He absolutely wasn’t going to kiss her now. He glanced at his watch briefly, wondering if he could make it to the pub where George and Lee were sure to be before he froze without his jacket. He needed a lot of fire whiskey and to be a better person than one who regretted giving his jacket to a pretty girl. 

“No.” She reached for his elbow when he took a tentative step back. “It’s just…” she made a frustrated noise. “I don’t normally bring people home this early on and…” 

“We’ve already established that no sex will be happening, Parry.” Fred teased and smirked when he watched the color bloom on her cheeks. 

“Shut up!” He caught her wrist before she could land a slap on his arm. 

“Careful, Fae.” His voice was low and teasing. She blinked and he cleared his throat, dropping her hand. “What is it?” 

“I wouldn’t normally tell you this yet but well we’re here now and I guess if it freaks you out it wouldn’t have worked out between us anyway and-” Fred cut her off by reaching for her hand, squeezing it and giving her a playful smile. 

“There isn’t much you could say that would surprise me.” She sighed when she looked up on him and then,

“I’m a witch.” Fred’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“ _ I knew it. _ ” He whispered under his breath but she was already rambling ahead of her confession. For a split second Fred thought that she must know he was a wizard and that was why she wasn’t afraid of breaking the international statute of secrecy, but then why would she be so nervous to confide in him? He tuned back into what she was saying. 

“It’s not scary or evil or anything like films make it out to be and-” 

“No I know, this is brilliant!” Fae paused her rant to glance at him cautiously. “Did you go to Hogwarts? How did I miss you? You must have transferred, yeah?” 

“ _ What? _ No what is- Nevermind, just come in and I’ll show you, if that’s alright?” He nodded and she pushed the door open. He was struck first with the smell of herbs, fresh like the market had been three weeks ago. Then with a sight that felt almost familiar, though he’d never been there. Fae had yet to turn on the lights, so he had to squint in the light coming in through a window. There were mismatched rugs covering the floors and the walls were crowded with artwork and tapestries. Against the far wall underneath the window was an old tattered couch with knitted blankets thrown over it and beside it a bookcase overfilled with books. 

“I’m sorry I can’t use the lights right now, just a moment.” She rushed across the room and he watched as she began lightning candles. There were plants hanging from hooks in the ceiling and lining the windowsill. He leaned down to reach for a strange rock when her yelling caused him to pause. “Don’t!” 

“Sorry.” He jumped up to stand straight. 

“They’re charging, your energy will disrupt them.” Fred tried not to look too confused. “I know out of context that doesn’t quite make sense but, oh hold on.” She lit half a dozen more candles and then pulled his jacket off, tossing it on a lumpy chair in the corner. “Okay all done. Uh tada!” She let out a nervous laugh and shook her hands with a flourish. Fred took another look around, noting a small side table covered in rose petals, more strange rocks, and pink tea candles. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Romantic.”

“Shut up! Aphrodite is upset with me I think. I haven’t been reading her signs so my light bulbs keep going out. She likes candles.” She shrugged as if it were the most natural explanation. 

“Who?” Fae’s cheeks and nose were impossibly pink. 

“My deity, Aphrodite.” 

“Your god?”

“No more like a helpful companion.” Fred hummed, nodding. This was obviously not the magic he was familiar with. It wasn’t magic at all really. But she believed it was and it seemed to be a big part of her life. So he would make an effort to understand, and that had nothing to do with the curiosity that was nearly tearing him apart. It also crossed his mind briefly that if she was okay with this kind of magic then the real thing wouldn’t send her running if this thing between them went well. But it was far too early to even think about that so he pushed it well away. 

“Wicked.” He looked her up and down and tilted his head. “Are you planning on spending the rest of the evening in your wet clothes?” Fae blinked down at her shirt that was still clinging to her chest. 

“Right, I’ll be right back then.” She moved past him towards a door that he assumed was her bedroom. “You can grab the wine from my bag, there’s a wine bottle opener in the drawer there.” She pointed vaguely as she closed the door behind her. Fred rifled through the drawers coming out with a strange coiled mechanism. He shook his head pulling out his wand and flicking his wrist so that the cork came free, shoving his wand back into his pocket. Some things he wasn’t going to pretend to understand about muggles, like opening bottles of wine. “Fred!” She called his name and he leaned to look around the corner. He found her popping only her head out of her bedroom door. “Will you judge me terribly if I change into comfortable clothes?” 

“Is that a line?” He teased and she rolled her eyes, head disappearing back behind the door. 

“I no longer care for your opinion.” Fred laughed under his breath as he searched her cabinets for glasses. He settled for two mismatched mugs to fill with wine. 

“You wound me, Parry.” He called over his shoulder. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you, Weasley.” She leaned her hip on the counter next to him and he handed her a mug. He was struck suddenly with how undeniably beautiful she was, standing in the candlelit kitchen, oversized jumper sleeves bunched around her wrists, shorts just barely peeking out. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from her. Not even to glance briefly at the mug that bumped his teeth. Fae huffed a small laugh at him, he continued to stare, sure he was being strange. Sure that any moment now she’d ask him to leave and never call her again. He catalogued all the details he could. The freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks, now free from makeup. The way she was slightly red around the eyes like she’s been a tad rough washing her face. The way her eyebrows scrunched up as she regarded him with soft amusement, a bit of confusion in the way she held her mouth. 

“Hey.” Fred had no idea why he said it. Talking was compulsory to him, always had been. He had to fill the silence with something. Something that wasn’t thoughts of leaning down and kissing her wine stained mouth. 

“Hi.” Her voice was soft and sweet in her reply. She nudged him with her hip, “Where’d you go?” Fred felt embarrassed and shy all at once, emotions he didn’t wear well. “Well now you’ve got to tell me, you’ve gone all blushy again.” 

“Shut it.” He nudged her back. “You’re pretty is all.” It was her turn to blush, and without the hindrance of makeup he could truly appreciate it coming in blotches across her cheeks. And  _ Oh _ that was something. Fae scrunched her nose up and smiled at the complement. 

“Thank you.” She took a long sip of wine and looked troubled for a moment. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry I ruined our date.” 

“You can’t claim to have ruined the date we’re actively on. Besides, there’s plenty of time for  _ me _ to ruin it. Don’t try and beat me Fae, I’m quite competitive.” 

“You’re going to try to ruin our date?” 

“If it will make you feel better, sure.” Fred grinned and Fae looked at the ground before taking a deep breath and nodding her head towards the sitting room. He followed her and they settled on the couch. Fae was all knotted up, legs pulled to her chest and chin resting on her knees. Fred could feel himself being acutely aware of his entire body, too nervous to relax fully. 

“Can you relax? You’re making me nervous.” 

“I don’t already do that?” She smiled at his teasing even as her leg shot out to kick him. Fred caught her foot and pulled it into his lap, rubbing her ankle in a way that may have been too familiar too soon, but her eyes softened and she made no move to pull away. “Why was your day bad? You said a bit before but…” He trailed off, running out of words. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want.” 

“It’s honestly stupid. Now that we’re here I don’t know why I let it bother me so much.” She tapped her rings against the side of her mug. “Do you ever have a day where little things build up on top of each other. And all day you’re telling yourself it’s going to get better but then the day goes on and things are somehow getting worse and then one last small thing doesn’t go right so you just want to crawl into bed and try again tomorrow?” Fred nodded. 

“Of course.” 

“I reached that point at about 4 this afternoon.” Fred snorted and then had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Sorry.” She pushed her foot against his leg.

“It’s okay.” Fae took a long drink from her mug and frowned. “I’m getting the bottle. Are you hungry?” She popped up from the couch and paused for his answer. 

“I’m alright, thanks.” He listened as she rustled around in the kitchen, obviously grabbing more than the bottle. “You could have rescheduled, you know?” Fred called out and heard the rustling stop. Fae poked her head around the corner frowning at him. 

“Would you rather I had?” 

“No.” 

“I didn’t want to. I was looking forward to tonight.” The noises continued as she resumed whatever she was doing. 

“The painting, I know.” Fred hummed and the noises stopped again. He looked up from his hands and saw her reentering the room, the bottle of wine clutched in one hand, two spoons clutched in the other and her arms wrapped around a crisps bag and a pint of ice cream. She came to stand directly in front of him and he grabbed the bottle and crisps grinning at her. 

“Not the painting, well yes the painting but mostly seeing you, git.” She sat angled towards him and he adjusted so that he was facing her, this time she didn’t wait for him before putting her feet in his lap. 

“Oh.” 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Fae mocked in a low impression of his voice, popping the lid off the ice cream and nodding towards her mug. Fred laughed and refilled their glasses. “I’ll trade you.” She mumbled around the spoon in her mouth, holding out his spoon. They swapped the mug for the spoon. 

“I was looking forward to seeing you too.” Fred mumbled belatedly around a spoonful of ice cream. 

“So you see why I couldn’t reschedule.” Her smile was too wide, like she was holding something back.

“I meant it when I said you don’t have to talk about your day.” 

“I just don’t want to say too much too fast you know?”

Fred scoffed at her, “You can tell me you’re a witch but not about what contributed to your bad day.” Fae scowled. 

“We’ll circle back to my being a witch, thanks.” She made a grabby hand towards him and he passed her the crips. “Okay,” she took a big breath and Fred felt as though maybe he’d pushed too far. “I was late for work.” It was said like a confession and he was confused.   
“Okay…” 

“I’m never late, Fred!” 

“ _ Actually _ -” 

“I know I seem like I’m late but these past two dates are not a reflection of my punctuality. In the future you will see that I’m early to a fault.” Fred tried not to get his hopes up about her referencing them seeing each other again. He struggled to remind himself that they had technically agreed to a third date already, and it wasn’t as if she was making some sort of unspoken confession. 

“I look forward to it.” He quipped and she blushed.

“ _ Anyway, _ ” she stuffed a crisp in her mouth, “I was late so I got a very stern talking to from my boss who just so happens to be this insufferable teenager who thinks he’s so much better than me because you know I’m 22 years old and he’s my superior.” She paused her story to dig into the ice cream and he refilled his mug with wine. “Then there was a birthday party at the arcade today and I don’t know if you’ve had the sweet privilege of catering to the every need of a group of twelve year olds but I don’t recommend it.” She sipped her wine briefly. “Then one of the birthday party children got sick on my shoes.” Fred laughed in shock at that. “It’s not funny.” 

“Sorry, I know, sorry.” 

“And the insufferable teenage boss made me hose them off in the alley and continue my shift.. In soggy shoes.” 

“Oh Fae.” Fred rubbed her ankle in sympathy and she scowled. 

“And then the tube was shut down so I had to walk in my soggy shoes through london in my stupid uniform and-” Her eyes welled up for a moment. “Sorry.” 

“Hey don’t apologize.” Fred set his spoon and mug on the coffee table and she did the same with the crisp bag, empty ice cream pint, and her own mug. Her face was in her hands and she was laughing, tight and uncomfortable. 

“I feel ridiculous because I’ve nearly cried on both of our dates and I’ve been late and- and I’m far too comfortable with you Fred, and you’re hardly messing up at all it’s quite unfair.” She looked up and Fred smiled tentatively.

“I’m usually late, so chronically late that people don’t bother showing up until half an hour after our planned meeting time.”

“You’ve been early for our dates.” 

“Yeah well…” she was quiet for a moment and then she was kicking him. 

“That’s worse, Fred!” He grunted with the force of her foot in his side and caught it, stilling her movement.

“I thought it was nice.” Fae sighed, long and dramatic as he rubbed her ankle again. 

“It was.” Fred waited for her to collect her thoughts, busying himself with studying her again until she let out a breath and he felt safe to ask. 

“Then what?” Her face crumbled and she looked down, twisting her rings around her fingers. 

“Then I ran into Gabriel downtown in my soggy shoes and my dumb uniform and-” She chewed her lip for a moment. “And no one can quite push your buttons like your family, hmm? No one knows exactly what to say.” Fred nodded, on that they could agree. He’d had his fair share of rows with his siblings and the things they said always cut just so, in a way that left the wounds lingering longer than if a stranger had said them. Ginny was particularly gifted in hurting his pride and confidence, he almost preferred her hexes, at least they had counter curses. “And then the dress I was going to wear had a tear in the hem and my lipstick just wasn’t going on quite right and I was late for our date.” She ended her rant with a pout and though he knew it wasn’t a good time he wanted to kiss her. 

“And then the date was wrong.”

“Yes.” 

“And the drink came out of your nose.” She blushed but agreed.

“Yes.”

“And the unrelated drink went on your clothes.” 

“Yes.” She sniffed a bit, like it was catching up with her.

“If you’d like a cry I won’t tell.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. 

“You’re trouble, Fred Weasley.” 

“So I’ve been told but may I ask why you’ve come to this conclusion?” 

“I like you.” Her voice was sweet but she was watching him cautiously, a scowl between her eyebrows. 

“Careful, If you smile a bloke may believe you.” Fred teased and her scowl deepened. 

“Ha. Ha.” She picked at a stray thread on her sleeve and Fred tugged her closer by her ankle. She looked up, feigning boredom. “Can I help you?” 

“I like you too, you know.” Nothing could possibly be as satisfying as making this woman blush. “I don’t know if you couldn’t tell, but I don’t typically go around wiping the snotty noses of women I’m not fond of.” Fae let out a long groan, moving to hide her face in the couch. 

“How embarrassing. Go away, go home and forget I exist.” Her voice was muffled in the layers of yarn she’d pressed her mouth into. Fred tutted, reaching his hand up to tug at her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. 

“Not likely.” Her breath caught just a bit. Just enough to ignite a coal of confidence in Fred’s chest. 

“You can forget just that bit then, for my pride.” 

Fred hummed, still holding her chin, “I don’t know, then what material will I have to tease you with?” Fae rolled her eyes, pursing her lips and scrunching up her nose, a habit he noticed she had when she was trying not to smile at him. 

“I’ve a feeling you can tease and joke without any material at all.” He didn’t know if he was mad or if she’d shifted closer, her legs were hanging over his lap now, when had that happened. 

“You’d be-” She cut him off by pressing her mouth into his. He barely had time to put his hand in her hair and kiss back before she was pulling away. He blinked down at the muggle witch and she huffed, moving to sit straighter. 

“Well you were taking an awfully long time to do that.” She said it matter of factly, if not slightly breathless. 

“Sorry?” Fred laughed and she nodded, his hand was still in her hair, they were still barely a breath apart. 

“I don’t like waiting.” 

“Noted.” 

“Good-” This time it was Fred who was pushing forward. He was slightly irritated that she’d taken the moment. Had she no appreciation for the foundation he was laying? The anticipation he was building? He’d wanted to kiss her all night but at least he had the decency to be patient, and he was the least patient person he’d ever met! Except for Fae apparently. He kissed her long and slow, his fingers trailing through her hair and down her neck, stopping to cup her jaw before pulling away. He opened his eyes to find hers still closed and when she moved to close the space between them for a third time he moved out of reach. She opened her eyes looking annoyed and Fred grinned. 

“I don’t like being interrupted.” 

She glowered at him, “Well you talk so much how is anyone supposed to-” He cut her off with another press of his lips and she sighed against him when he pulled away. 

“Is this the part where we circle back to the witchcraft?” She fish mouthed a few times at his question and then looked around the flat. 

“I suppose it is.” He regretted asking when she fully retreated from his space, sitting criss crossed and facing him on the couch, hands wringing together in her lap. “Magic is like, I don’t know, energy.” Well that part was spot on. “And when you use it you can feel it move through your entire body.” That was rather accurate too… Fred wondered if perhaps she was a real witch who’s Hogwarts letter had been lost in the post. “And while anyone can do it,” wrong, dead wrong, nevermind then. “Some people feel called to do it, they have a natural inclination.” She looked up at him and he could tell she believed what she was saying was true. “I had that calling when I was really small. Things around me happened that I couldn’t explain and I just felt so different from my classmates and siblings.” The story was close to the ones Harry and Hermione had told him about growing up outside of the wizarding world. “Then I met a woman in a shop who stopped in her tracks and told me I was a witch, that she could feel the energy coming off of me.” Fred hummed at this. “She gave me some books and let me learn under her guidance and I guess the rest is all this.” She gestured vaguely around her flat. 

Fred was quiet for a moment. He looked at the candles and the strange rocks and the books with odd covers cramped on second hand shelves. He looked at the purple haired woman sitting before him, the edge of her sweater twisted in her hands, worrying her bottom lip. He looked and he looked and he looked, and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say that wasn’t  _ I’m an actual wizard, and you’re a bit mad, but I can’t help but like you.  _ So he said nothing at all. 

“You think I’m mad.” Maybe she was a witch then. 

“No.” Fred lied. He did think she was mad. But only just so. There were plenty of things that he could tell her that would have her shoving him out the door. Like an entire war he’d participated in that she’d never heard about. So if there were things that were beyond her knowledge that Fred knew to be true, who was to say that there weren’t things that were equally as real to her. Once again the fleeting thought of her accepting  _ his _ magic crossed his mind. Too soon for that. Much too soon. 

“I’d rather know now. Not waste our time by being polite.” Fae crossed her arms over her chest, chin tilted up. Fred smirked and thought that if she  _ had _ been a real witch and consequently _ had _ gone to hogwarts, then surely she’d have been a gryffindor. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

“ S’just funny thinking that I’d ever be perceived at polite.” Fae rolled her eyes with a flourish at that. 

“Oh yes, I forgot who I’m talking to.” Fred scooted closer, cupping her jaw, she refused to meet his eyes. 

“Fae.” She hummed, not looking up. “Are you going to teach me about this stuff or is it some big secret?” Her eyes shot up to meet his and she suppressed a smile. “Because I’m not a big fan of secrets. I’m quite curious and you know what they say about curiosity it-” Fred was cut off by a bruising kiss. 

“You really want to learn? You don’t think-”

“What did I say about being interrupted, F-” She was snogging him now, enthusiastic and practically in his lap. He laughed against her mouth. 

“Laughing? Honestly? Right now? Some blokes might actually be enjoying themselves you know?” She moved half heartedly to remove herself from his lap and he held tight. 

“Well excuse me for being  _ happy _ .” She grinned at him with wine stained lips and big brown eyes and if he hadn’t known he was gone for he definitely knew it now. 

“You’re excused.” 

“You think you’re funny, eh?” 

“I  _ know _ I’m funny, mate.” In the last several moments since he’d asked her to teach him it was as if an imaginary boundary had been lifted. Fae was very tactile, one hand on his shoulder and the other tangling their fingers together. Her hand from his shoulder traveled up and through his hair. 

“So I’m your  _ mate _ now, am I?” 

“That’s what I said.” She joked but she was kissing him briefly again. “You don’t have to learn about it if you’d rather not.” It was timid, Fred frowned. 

“Do you not want to teach me or-”

“No I do, I do. It’s just some people tend to be uncomfortable with the idea.” 

“You can rest assured that an idea has never made me uncomfortable, Fae.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, she snorted. 

“I somehow completely believe that.” 

“Good.” She kissed him, once, twice, three more times. 

“I think lessons should start another time.” 

“Is this your way of telling me to leave?” Fred teased and Fae’s cheeks went pink while she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Yes but only so I don’t ask you to stay.” Fred’s smile softened at the admission, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her burning cheek. Part of him hoped that this didn’t go any further, that it all ended here tonight. Because he knew that on the off chance that this worked out and he told her about real magic and brought her home to the burrow, he would never hear the end of how soft he was for this woman. There would be nothing worth that humiliation. 

But then she was gathering up his coat and on her tiptoes kissing him goodnight at the door.  _ Except this _ , Fred conceded,  _ this could be worth it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading! If you are enjoying so far feel free to follow my Tumblr @WeasleyRights and interact with me there! Or leave a comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date 3! Witchcraft and date 3!

“Ah ha!” Fae yelled out and jumped in excitement when Fred turned the corner. “You’re late, Fred Weasley! I was early! I’ve been waiting.” She crossed her arms over her chest and Fred glanced down at his watch. 

“I’m three minutes late.” 

“I was waiting so long I thought I’d been stood up. I was going to go inside and cry for a complimentary bottle of wine.” 

“They’ve already promised us a complimentary bottle of wine.” Fae paused her dramatic monologue to scowl at him briefly before putting her hand to her forehead and continuing on. 

“ _Two_ complimentary bottles of wine then. I was going to cry and get drunk and paint while the couples around me had a lovely night and-“ 

“I think they’re about to start, are you nearly finished?” Fae paused again and looked up at Fred who was smirking in amusement. 

“Fine yes. Let’s go.” She moved to push past him and he caught her around the waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s nice to see you too. Yes this jumper is new, thank you for noticing. You also look lovely tonight.” Fae raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re pretty stupid to wear something new to paint.” It was a quip just dumb enough to shock a laugh out of him. 

“Of course. My bad.” He had barely released her when she reached up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Sorry, I had a good day.” Her smile was goofy and lopsided, he had to smile back. 

“Well don’t apologize for a good day.” 

“Sorry.” She grinned wider and Fred couldn’t help but kiss her. Her gloved hands clutched his jacket and then all at once she was pulling back mumbling. “Inside inside.” She turned quickly on her heel and was rushing into the warm paint studio. 

Fred lingered by the door as she skipped to the counter practically buzzing with energy. A man was behind the till this time. His shirt was splattered with paint in a way that looked like it hadn’t been an accident and his nails were covered with black nail varnish. His eyes lit up when they settled on Fae across from him and Fred fought a frown. 

“Hiya,” gods she was adorable, “I have a reservation under Parry?” 

“One second, let me check.” The man pulled out a list. 

“No problem.”

He hummed, “Parry… Is that the first name on the reservation?” Fae shook her head.

“No it’s Fae.”

“Pretty name.” Fred rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you!” She bounced slightly in place, like her body couldn’t contain the good day she’d had, or perhaps the excitement for the painting class she and Fred were about to endure, _enjoy_ Fred corrected his train of thought. 

“Ah, I found it.” He hummed again squinting at the list, “But there’s a mistake it says reservation for two.” _Alright that was enough of that_. Fred stepped up behind her, his arms wound around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. 

“Everything okay, love?” She relaxed back into him and looked up at him with a grin. 

“Perfect I think.” She glanced back at the shop worker.

“There should be a note for a bottle of wine. Could you check your list for that, mate?” Fred asked, a polite but pointed tone to his voice and Fae pressed her fingers to her lips to muffle her laughter. 

“Right I’ll get that then. You two can pick any spots you’d like.” The man went to the back room and Fae turned to face Fred. 

“Well aren’t you touchy today.” He felt himself flush under her gaze, ears going hot. He moved to let go of her and she caught his hand on her hip, tangled their fingers together, and pouted up at him. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, you pratt.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, “You’re mean when you’re in a good mood.” She immediately went bright red and leaned further into him. 

“No I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Fred pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and Fae paused her apology. “You’re making fun of me.” 

“Just a little.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t” she sighed. 

“No I don’t.” Fae led them to their spots and turned to give Fred a very serious look. “Best behavior?” 

“Your confidence in me is inspiring really.” Fred was used to being warned against acting out but for some reason from her it irked him. She raised an eyebrow as if he hadn’t answered at all. “Yes best behavior.” She pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Brilliant.” They turned toward the instructor and he braced himself. 

* * *

“ _Best behavior_.” Fred snickered, mocking her as she stormed away in front of him lugging her half painted canvas. 

“ _Shut it_.” She was so angry she was somehow walking faster than him, gnome size and all. 

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever been banned from somewhere.” Fred laughed, entirely too amused at the situation. 

“ _Fred_.” 

“Oh come on I thought you were having a good day? Where did all the endless joy from before go?” He physically couldn’t stop laughing, rushing to keep up with her. 

“Ignoring you now.” 

“Out of all of the things I’ve done. The pranks, the jokes. I mean I _own_ a joke shop, you know? And I’ve _never_ been banned from- ow.” Fae had turned on her heel and pushed him hard. 

“Do. You. Ever. Shut. Up!!” She was swatting him with her canvas and he was cackling, passerbys moved around them on the pavement.

“Well apparently you don’t either.” Fred teased her and she ceased her canvas attack. They were quiet for a long moment as she pushed her wind blown hair from her face and tracked paint across her cheek. 

“You’d think,” Fae began in a huff, “that a place where people are meant to be inebriated would have more lax rules about talking in class.” 

“Honestly I think the instructor was just jealous. Your jokes were landing more than hers were.” 

“She told jokes?” 

“Exactly.” Fred deadpanned and suddenly Fae was consumed with overwhelming laughter. Her nose scrunched up and her face went red and she leaned forward pressing her nose into Fred’s shoulder laughing and laughing and laughing.

When she collected herself she leaned back and looked up at Fred poking him in the chest. “Tell no one about this!” He muffled his own chuckles and smirked at her. 

“What about the next witch who wants to take me on a painting date? How will I explain that I am banned from every single studio in the chain?” Fae blinked at him and stepped back. Barely a moment had passed before she was thrusting her chin higher and raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh but didn’t you know, Weasley? After me, all the other witches will be ruined for you.” She ended her comment with her own smirk, turned on her heel, and walked away. 

Fred stood in the middle of the pavement stunned. And it wasn’t until she was well out of reach that she called over her shoulder, “Well are you coming home with me or not? I thought you wanted to learn magic?” That he was rushing after her, vowing to dissect her previous comment at a later date.

* * *

“We’re going to start easy. Something that’s important to the craft and not inherently magical.” Fae explained as she shed her coat and began lighting the copious amount of candles around the flat. 

“I can handle more than easy.” Fred boasted, sure she would be impressed by how simple this would be for him. He would have to contain his real magic but surely being an actual wizard would make him an expert at this pseudo witchcraft. Fae raised an eyebrow. 

“Honestly? I don’t think you can.” She pushed the coffee table against the wall and sat on the free space on the ground. “Sit.” He moved to sit in the space in front of her. “Cross your legs like mine.” Fred folded his long legs awkwardly, so close in the small space that their knees nearly touched. 

“I don’t understand how this is witchcraft.” 

“Don’t interrupt, it isn’t polite.”

“Says the one who got kicked out for-”

“ _Fred_.” His mouth snapped shut. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath and blew out slowly. Fred watched as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. “Close your eyes.” He followed the movement as her red lips formed the words. “They aren’t closed yet are they?” 

“How do you know-“ she peaked one eye open and Fred quickly closed his own. 

“Hands on your knees, spine tall.” Her voice took on a calming musical cadence. Fred felt wildly uncomfortable, fidgeting in his spot and squeezing his eyes shut, fingernails scratching against his jeans. He heard Fae laugh softly under her breath then her hands were on his shoulders and she was kissing him softly. “Don’t scrunch your eyes up, Darling.” Her thumbs soothed across his eyelids,feather light and he’d deny it if anyone asked but his stomach swooped at the term of endearment. “You’re meant to be relaxing.” Her hands slid down his shoulders and flipped his hands so that they were facing the ceiling. “Hands open to the universe.” 

“The univ-“ Fred started a joke. 

“Shhh.” She kissed him once more before he heard her settle back into her spot. “Just breathe with me a moment.” He followed as she breathed deeply in and out, mimicking her and wondering what in Merlin's name this had to do with being a witch. “So I like to start and end every day this way.” Her voice was still soft and melodic. 

“Breathing in silence?” Fred murmured quietly. 

“ _Meditating_ ,” She corrected. He could hear the smile in her voice, he opened his eyes so he could see it. She was lovely, sitting there in the candlelight inches in front of him, breathing slowly in and out. “Fred?” 

“Yes?” 

“Your eyes are meant to be _closed_.” He huffed, closing them again. 

“Sorry.” 

“S’okay.” Three breaths in and out and then, “You're doing better than I thought you would be.” 

“I’m tapping my toes in my shoes.” 

“Ah.” She said like she expected it. He couldn’t help but fidget and hyper focus on every noise in the flat, every breath she took. Three more breaths. 

“So… Meditating, huh.” Fred spoke and Fae snorted. 

“It helps with focus, attitude, mindfulness, energy.” She paused her sentence for her deep breath. “All things you could stand to work on, Weasley.” Despite the teasing in her voice Fred frowned. Determined to become the best meditator she’d ever seen. His breaths were longer and deeper and she laughed again. “It’s not a competition.” 

“But if it were would I be winning?” She didn’t bother responding to that. 

“Focus on each part of your body, starting at your toes and working your way up. Feet, legs, stomach, chest-“

“You’ve missed a pretty vital body part there, Parry.” 

“Ignoring you.” She hummed in a soft singsong tone. “Shoulders, neck,head.” She took a deeper breath and let out a soft sigh. “Focus on the blood in your veins and pulling all the energy from outside yourself to gather there.” 

Fred begrudgingly did as he was told, despite the strange instructions. And then in between the silence and the sounds of her breathing, he felt an odd sensation fill him. His fingertips crackled with magic and his blood buzzed in his veins. Somehow he felt a deep sense of energy, like he could cast a hundred spells and never tire, while at the same time feeling a deep sense of calm and relaxation. He thought briefly of a hundred situations where this may have been useful and a deep sigh left his lips. 

“So you've felt it.” It wasn’t a question. More of a smug remark. An _I told you so._ But Fred hummed in agreement anyway. “It feels like a secret.” She whispered, excitement coating her voice. It did. Here they were, sat together on her living room floor, eyes closed and breathing in the candlelight, sharing a secret form of magic. A peacefulness that felt ancient and new all at once. 

“You’re ruining it.” Fred teased in an over dramatic whisper and he could hear her moving before she was climbing into his lap. She pressed kisses into each of his cheeks and nudged her nose against his but he didn’t open his eyes. He kept his breathing even and long. _In and out. In and out._ Her hair tickled his chin. She pulled herself higher with her arms wound around his neck. 

“Fred.” She whispered, lips barely brushing his ear. 

“Mm?” 

“If I'd known this is what it took to shut you up I’d have done it on our first date.” He broke at that, opening his eyes, grinning and brought his hands to rest on her hips. 

“Maybe you should’ve done it before our date tonight then,” he paused briefly when she pouted, “Of course that wouldn’t have stopped you, seeing as how you talked through my very first mediation.” 

“ _Meditation.”_

“Meditation.” Fred corrected himself and Fae rolled her eyes fondly. His hand trailed from her waist up her side, coming to thread through her hair so his thumb rested on her cheek. She leaned into his hand but when he moved to kiss her she hesitated. “What?” 

“This was _nice_.” 

“It was.” Fred gave her a strange look.

“You’re nice.” 

“I have my moments.” 

“No one has ever really followed through on the whole _learning_ bit.” 

“Ah.” 

“So you’ve already exceeded expectations and you can stop trying to make me like you now.” She said it as if she didn’t care either way, but Fred could hear the tentative disappointment in her voice. He moved so that his arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer. His hand in her hair tilted her head up so she was forced to meet his eyes. 

“I’m fairly sure I’ve never had to _try_ to make you like me.” Fred smirked when she blushed and closed her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“C’mere, _Darling._ ” He teased with the pet name she’d called him earlier in the evening and her blush deepened. 

“Shut up.” She started to whine before he caught her in a kiss. 

Over their last two dates Fred had kissed her plenty. But none were like this. There was something soft and tender hidden in this kiss. A quiet sort of intimacy that only came from sharing something secret with someone you cared for. Fred had never kissed anyone like this. This was the moment he should tell her. This was the moment he should have given her the three hundred year old secret that wasn’t his to give. He didn’t care that an entire world unknown to her could come crumbling to pieces, not if it meant that she kept kissing him like this. She pulled back with a little hum, and the words were on the tip of his tongue. 

Except then she was looking at him, shy and sweet, her fingers scratching against his scalp, and the words turned to smoke in his mouth. _I can’t give up three hundred years in one month,_ he reminded himself. Not yet, not until he knew she could handle it. Not until he knew he could handle her. Not until he knew he could keep her. 

The day George decided to propose to Angelina he’d come to Fred. He’d told him that he ought to stop putting it off. That he’d known all this time he would ask eventually, and he didn't want to wait anymore. Fred had asked what he meant by that. 

_“I don’t know how to explain it. It was one of our first dates. I looked at her, really looked at her and it was like everything made sense.”_

“ _You knew that early? How? What did it feel like?” George had laughed and shook his head and what was it he had said?_

“Where’d you go?” The girl in his lap asked. Fred brushed his thumb under her eye and took her in. Fluffy hair and smudged lipstick, big brown eyes, worry permanently stuck between her eyebrows and he thought, _Maybe everything just makes sense._

“Nowhere. I’m here.” She shook her head and pulled him into another kiss. _Terrifying_ . That’s what George had called it, this feeling in his chest. _Terrifying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I am so excited for this semester to be over so I can write! I'm going to be writing the witchcraft lessons so if you have ideas let me know in the comments! As always thank you for reading!!


End file.
